Decepción
by Vestales
Summary: Nessie descubre que las personas a veces pueden ser muy crueles y te acaban decepcionando, pero por suerte tiene a su lado a alguien que siempre la protegerá.


Jacob se disponía a ir a la casa de los Cullen, como solía hacer cada tarde. Era algo que se había convertido en algo rutinario en su vida pero jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Es más, dudaba de que fuera capaz de estar un sólo día sin ir a aquella casa, o al menos, no podría hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Salió de su casa en La Push y entró en fase en cuanto tuvo oportunidad para utilizar su increíble velocidad lobuna y así poder llegar antes a su destino. Redujo la velocidad cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, volvió a transformarse en hombre y se colocó la ropa rápidamente. Jake pudo ver que la puerta ya se encontraba de par en par, cosa que no le sorprendió, ya que dedujo que Edward debía de haberle leído la mente y saber que estaba a punto de llegar.

—Toc, toc —exclamó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—Pasa, Jake. Hoy llegas más pronto que de costumbre.

Bella se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada junto con su marido para darle un pequeño abrazo que él le devolvió con gusto. A Jacob aún le sorprendía que su amistad no hubiese cambiado ni un ápice desde que ella se había transformado en su peor enemigo natural, pero así era.

—Hola, Jacob —le saludó Edward con voz neutra sin apartar la pantalla del televisor, como si estuviera muy atento al anuncio de pasta dentífrica que emitían en ese momento, aunque en realidad tenía una expresión bastante aburrida; además, mantenía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso. Supuso que era debido a que aún no soportaba su típico olor de lobo, lo cual le parecía ridículo ya que hasta él mismo se había acabado acostumbrando a la pestilencia que desprendían las sanguijuelas después de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, al volver a mirar a Bella con más atención se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía una expresión parecida, y dado que ella nunca se había quejado de su olor, desechó esa teoría.

Decidió que más tarde preguntaría lo que les ocurría, ya que ahora lo que quería era ver a Renesmee. La verdad era que le extrañaba que no hubiese bajado corriendo de su habitación a saludarle efusivamente como solía hacer siempre, así que pensó que aún no habría llegado del colegio; al fin y al cabo, era él el que había llegado más pronto a visitarla ese día.

—¿Nessie aún no ha llegado del colegio? —le preguntó a Bella.

De repente se formó un silencio bastante perturbador en el ambiente, tan sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión y por los nudillos de Edward, cuyos dedos se apretaban alrededor del mando a distancia y lo estaban deformando considerablemente; si no lo partió en mil cachitos fue sin duda porque no quiso, ya que fuerza para hacerlo no le faltaba.

Jacob se estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad, ¿le habría ocurrido algo a Ness? Lo dudaba, ya que si algo grave le hubiese sucedido, sus padres no estarían pasando el rato como si nada en el salón de su casa. Sin embargo, decidió preguntar para quedarse más tranquilo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber? ¿Renesmee está… bien? —su voz se atrancó un poco al final de pensar que algo malo podría haberle ocurrido.

Bella suspiró y le agarró del brazo, dirigiéndole hasta uno de los sofás para que se sentara, sentándose ella también a su lado.

—No estamos seguros. Hace un rato que ha llegado del colegio, pero ha subido corriendo a su habitación y ha dicho que no quería que nadie la molestase, que quería estar sola.

Jacob pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar.

—¿Pero cómo que no tenéis ni idea? ¿Acaso Ness no tiene un padre lector de mentes? ¿A qué estáis esperando para leérsela y saber lo que le pasa? —exclamó un poco alterado.

—Me temo que te olvidas de que también tiene una madre escudo que impide que su padre pueda saber qué le ocurre a su hija —dijo Edward sarcásticamente a la vez que apagaba el televisor.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Edward. Renesmee nos ha dicho que quería estar sola y lo respetaremos, y eso incluye no invadir su mente —explicó Bella pacientemente.

—Esto es ridículo, Bella.

—No, ¡no lo es! Ella tiene derecho a tener intimidad, y si yo puedo proporcionársela, lo haré —sentenció firmemente.

Edward murmuró algo por lo bajo que Jacob no consiguió entender, para acto seguido volver a encender el televisor y cruzarse de brazos.

—Jake, había pensado que quizás tú podrías hablar con ella. Nosotros hemos intentado hacerlo, pero se niega. Tú estás muy unido a ella y puede que contigo sí quiera hablar… ¿Lo intentarás, por favor? —se notaba que Bella estaba realmente preocupada.

Jacob ya se había levantado de un salto antes de contestar.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, sabes de sobra que lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo pidieras.

* * *

Tras subir por las escaleras, Jacob se plantó delante de la habitación de su pequeña. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba nada al otro lado. "Quizás se haya quedado dormida", pensó. Sin hacer ruido pegó su oreja a la madera… y pudo percibir un leve sollozo casi inaudible. A Jacob se le encogió el corazón de repente al escucharla llorar. Suspiró y llamo con suavidad a la puerta.

—Ya os he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie —la voz de Renesmee se escuchó al otro lado, con un tono completamente inexpresivo.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

No contestó, pero a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de unos supuestos diez años, pero con una edad real que era bastante inferior a la aparente.

—Pasa —dijo sin levantar la mirada. Jake obedeció.

La habitación de Renesmee era realmente bonita, era muy grande y desde luego Edward y Bella no habían reparado en gastos al comprar los muebles. Ness le había ido dando su toque personal con el tiempo pegando fotos en algunos sitios (sin duda, Jacob podía presumir de ser la persona que salía en el mayor número de fotografías), poniendo sus libros preferidos a las estanterías, así como sus discos y películas favoritas, entre otras cosas.

La niña se encaminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, con la cabeza gacha. Jake la siguió sin decir nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado, para acto seguido poner su mano en la barbilla de Ness, alzarle un poco el rostro y así poder confirmar lo evidente: sus ojos rojos y húmedos indicaban que había estado llorando hace unos momentos. No tardó mucho en girar la cabeza para que no la siguiera escrutando y justo cuando Jacob estuvo apunto de protestar, ella le abrazó, dejándole totalmente desarmado.

No volvió a llorar, pero tampoco se movió de su posición. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de su lobo, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo, ya que Jake era muy consciente de que ese era un gesto que siempre la había relajado. Después de un largo rato, él se decidió a hablar, y lo hizo con una voz tremendamente dulce.

—¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? —notó como Nessie se encogía de hombros entre sus brazos.

—Sabes que no voy a parar hasta descubrir por qué estás mal, pero adivinarlo me va a costar mucho más trabajo, así que preferiría que me lo contases tú misma...

Escuchó cómo suspiraba Nessie a la vez que se incorporaba. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan enrojecidos y tenía una expresión menos triste.

—En realidad es una tontería.

—Ya, claro —exclamó Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te conozco de sobra como para saber que jamás llorarías por una tontería. Vamos, cuéntamelo.

Ness se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de Michael, aquel chico de mi clase del que te hablé?

—¿Al que le gustabas?

—Sí, ese. Bueno, pues hoy en el colegio me preguntó que si quería ser su novia —esta última palabra la introdujo en unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

—¿Y…? —la instó a continuar, un poco nervioso por saber la respuesta.

—Le dije que no, naturalmente. El problema es que se enfadó muchísimo y, a la hora del recreo, me echó encima un globo de agua y se me mojaron todos los pantalones; luego se puso a gritar que me había hecho pis encima y… todos se rieron de mí —el volumen de su voz había ido disminuyendo conforme hablaba.

Las manos de Jacob se crisparon en un puño y se podría decir que su piel enrojeció aún más debido a la ira. Si se contuvo para no salir a buscar a ese enano era precisamente por eso, porque era un renacuajo. ¿Quién se había creído que era para hacerle eso a Renesmee? Pero no iba a permitir es que las cosas se quedaran así, sin más. No comprendía por qué los niños podían llegar a ser tan crueles a estas edades.

—Mañana te acompañaré al colegio y hablaré con ese estúpido. Después de lo que le diré, no se atreverá a acercarse a ti a menos de veinte metros —a Ness se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al oír eso. Jacob siempre había sido muy protector con ella.

—No hace falta que le digas nada. Para ser sincera, lo que me ha dolido no es que me pusiera en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, sino que me ha decepcionado muchísimo. ¿Sabes? Yo consideraba a Michel un buen amigo, siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien. Creía que comprendería que a mí no me gustaba, ya que se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones… pero parece ser que estaba equivocada.

Aunque estaba más que acostumbrado a la madurez de Nessie, siempre le sorprendía su forma de hablar, de actuar y de ver las cosas, como si de un adulto se tratase; esa era una de las cosas por las que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su pequeña, y ella volvió a abrazarle. Jake no estaba de acuerdo con quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que había ocurrido, pero ya se le ocurriría más tarde la forma de darle un buen escarmiento a ese chico.

—Gracias, Jacob. Gracias por ser la única persona que jamás me ha decepcionado.

—Cielo, yo no soy el único. ¿O acaso te han decepcionado alguna vez tus padres, tus abuelos, tus tíos…?

—No, pero todos ellos son de mi familia y tú no. Tú… tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre me has cuidado y nunca me has hecho llorar.

Jake abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar eso último, ¡por supuesto que jamas la había hecho llorar! Es más, se suicidaría antes de pensar tan sólo en hacerlo. La abrazó un poco más fuerte contra sí antes de hablar.

—Yo nunca te haré llorar, mi vida. Lo prometo.

* * *

_Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo one-shot de esta pareja. Siempre quiero escribir fics sobre otros personajes y otras historias, pero no sé por qué siempre acabo escribiendo sobre Twilight, y en concreto, sobre Jacob y Renesmee. Bueno, aquí se puede ver una pequeña escena entre ellos durante la época en la que Jake es el mejor amigo de Nessie; no he querido que hubiese nada de romántico aquí, ya que él aún la ve como una niña. En fin, espero que os haya gustado; todas las críticas son bienvenidas, así que ya sabéis, ¡me haréis muy feliz con un review! Un besito._


End file.
